The detection, analysis, transcription, and amplification of nucleic acids are frequently-used procedures in modern molecular biology. DNA polymerases are useful for detection and amplification of DNA or RNA. The application of such procedures for RNA analysis can involve the investigation of gene expression, diagnosis of infectious agents or genetic diseases, and the generation of cDNA, to name but a few applications. The reverse transcription (“RT”) of RNA thus has many uses. In some instances, the RT is followed by polymerase chain reaction amplification which can be used for rapid detection and quantification of RNA. This procedure is often referred to as “RT-PCR”.